Back In Time
by RayvnAshes2
Summary: After Nico, his friends, and all of the other demigods are brutally killed by the Olympians, they find themselves back in time, and the Olympians have no idea what's coming their way. Because they are going to change -everything-. Rated M for future chapters I guess, I'm not sure yet. Solangelo, mentions of other couples like HadesxHestia and the cannon pairings.
1. All went to hell

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

**This was more or less inspired by Lone-Angel-1992's Harry Potter fic Orion's Belt. **

**Warning: sad stuff in the first chapter, traitorous Olympians, war, pre-slash, slash, etc.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>This was…a disaster.<p>

'No.' Will scoffed, angrily. 'Disaster isn't a strong enough word for this shit.'

* * *

><p>Everything had gone to the dogs only a few short years after the Roman and Greek camps had been united. Now, considering they had been mortal enemies prior to that, one would think that it was the camps breaking out into war again that had starting things off.<p>

Nope. Even now, the two camps stood up together against the opposition.

Or what was left of the two camps, anyway.

It had all started when Iapetus (or Bob as he now preferred to be called) managed to find a way out of Tartarus. A majority of the gods were furious, and it didn't help that so many of the demigods, even the ones who'd never met the Titan, had defended the shocked and touched Bob.

The situation had reminded the Seven and company about Calypso, and how she had been so cruelly punished for siding with her father due to their familial ties. The gods hadn't kept their promise on the Styx to release Calypso from her prison, and when Leo had managed to find her for the second time and help her leave, they had fully intended to throw her back there and kill Leo for his actions.

Bob had lost his memories, but even when he had started getting them back, he had still helped Percy and Annabeth when they were in Tartarus (granted, that was thanks to a certain Son of Hades). The gods, again, didn't care. In their opinion, the Titan had and always would belong in the abyss.

The demigods had protested this, almost every single one of them. If that was how the Olympians were going to treat an ally in the Giant War, who was to say they wouldn't turn on their other allies?

The minor gods and goddesses had the same thought. After all, they'd been pushed aside and forgotten by the Olympians before, so they had no trouble believing that they would be betrayed.

Of course, the thing with Bob and Calypso wasn't the only issue.

The Olympians had started to send monsters to attack even their own demigod children, convinced that they would bring about the downfall of Olympus, regardless of how many times they had saved it in living memory.

The gods' domains-war, the seas, the skies, nature itself, they all ran rampant as the gods stopped caring about the mortals they ruled above. Thousands of humans-mortal and demigod alike, died every day due to their carelessness.

Hades and Hestia, neither of them Olympians, ended up siding with the demigods and 'minor' deities. The demigods had been wary of the Lord of the Dead at first, but had quickly come to see just how big of an asset he was. Hades and Nico di Angelo even summoned various ghosts and monsters for training purposes and information gathering.

Hestia had been the one to keep them all functioning. When all seems lost, the feeling of having a home and family gives you strength, hope, determination, and a reason to continue on. That was why Percy had chosen Hestia to keep Pandora's pithos safe during the Titan War.

It had been a time of celebration when Hades finally confessed his feelings for Hestia, and it turned out that she returned them. At that point everything was so out of whack that her oath to the Styx to remain a maiden wasn't even binding anymore.

Nico had been ecstatic, having his favorite immortal as his new stepmother, since Persephone had divorced Hades before the fighting really broke out. In response, Hades had just smirked and told his son that, when Nico and 'that cheery brat' finally got their shit together, he would be happy for them.

Unfortunately, that was when the good memories more or less ended.

* * *

><p>Percy ended up dying trying to save Annabeth from Medusa, only for Annabeth to be killed moments later.<p>

Jason had been struck by lightning from his father. Usually this wouldn't hurt the Son of Jupiter, but there was so much raw godly energy in that hit that it destroyed his body immediately.

Piper was never the same after that. She stopped smiling and laughing, her eyes hard and cold most of the time, though they did soften a bit when she was surrounded by her friends. She also threw herself into training even more, quickly becoming rather talented with a bow, though she still used Katoptris when necessary. A lot of people and monsters had reassessed their opinions on children of Aphrodite, though none of the goddess's children appreciated being associated with her.

Leo and Calypso were still alive, but Calypso had been cursed, and could die at any time. Leo was working himself into frenzy, slowly losing his mind as his girlfriend's condition got worse and worse.

Reyna had died helping the Hunters and Amazons, as Artemis and Apollo were the only Olympians (now former) who had sided with them. Thalia had also died in that battle.

Frank had been attacked by a raging phoenix, whose flames were so powerful they managed to get through the fire-retardant pouch that Leo had asked Calypso to make for him.

Hazel hadn't spoken since, and her eyes had lost their inner glow. Nico was absolutely heartbroken to see his sister go through the same thing that he himself had when Bianca died, and nothing they tried to bring the life back into her had worked. She was more or less catatonic, now.

One by one, they were picked off. Lacey. Connor. Travis. Katie. Chris. Jake. Nyssa. Tyson. Rachel, who had died despite Apollo's best efforts in healing the girl. Grover, despite being the Lord of the Wild, and his girlfriend Juniper. Gleeson and Mellie Hedge, and even little baby Chuck.

Nico and Clarisse had gone into a devastating rage at their godson's death, ruthlessly slaying hundreds of monsters before being forced to retreat. Clarisse had been hit with a poisoned arrow, however, and had died three days later.

Even Sally and Paul Blowfis, who Zeus had killed in a fit of anger after they refused to tell him where the demigods were hiding. Until their deaths, the Blowfis residence had acted as a sort of safe house.

* * *

><p>Now they were having their final battle-the last stand against the tyranny of the Olympians. It was all or nothing…<p>

Will shot an arrow at Aphrodite, impaling her thigh, before ducking behind a barrier and out of her sight.

He looked around tearfully, seeing the bodies of his friends and family scattered across the battlefield. There were only a few-maybe five or six, demigods still alive. Will and Nico made two of them.

'We're going to lose.' Will realized grimly, beginning to make his way towards Nico, who was fighting both Athena and Ares at the same time. He wasn't winning, but he was holding his own.

For now, at least.

By the time he made it to Nico, running as quickly as he could, dodging and avoiding enemies and projectiles alike.

*Ten minutes later*

"Victory!" Zeus boomed, raising his hand in a fist as the remaining Olympians cheered. Hades and Hestia had somehow been forced to fade, and Will and Nico were the last ones alive.

Zeus launched a lightning bolt at the two demigods.

Knowing that he would never have another chance, Will leaned over and kissed Nico passionately. Just as Nico started to respond, they were struck, and their bodies disintegrated.

* * *

><p>Will opened his eyes with a gasp, breathing heavily.<p>

He immediately sat up, realizing that he was alive and wondering if that entire thing had been a dream.

He didn't even have time to register what he was seeing before he saw Nico rush into the infirmary, and seeing Will, ran forward glomped him in a hug.

The Son of Apollo immediately hugged him back, ecstatic to see his love still alive after Zeus had tried to kill them.

"We're back." Nico muttered, voice cracking in happy realization. "Will, _we came back in time!_"

"Back in time?" Will asked, breathless at the implication. "What…what do you mean?"

"Exactly that!" Nico answered with a grin. Will tried to ignore how the Son of Hades was holding his hand, but it wasn't working. "I came across a newspaper before I managed to find you."

"And? Don't leave me in suspense." Will chided, though he meant that two ways. Nico did remember that they had kissed before getting struck, right?

"If I remember stories from the others correctly, it's about three months before Percy went to camp for the first time. We need to see if we're the only ones who came back."

"And if there are younger copies of us running around." Will said, realizing that he and Nico looked the same as ever.

"True." Nico agreed, eyes taking on a determined glint as he remembered all the lives that had been lost through the years. With luck, he might even be able to see Bianca again. Though, he'd need to see what he could do to get Hazel out of the Underworld. "Will…we can change _everything._"

With that, Nico leaned forward and kissed Will with everything he had. Will groaned, closing his eyes and pulling the other seventeen year old boy closer.

No, the Son of Hades had most certainly _not_ forgotten their kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**Sorry it's a bit rushed (and short), but you guys get the point, right? The Olympians, with a couple of exceptions, fucked up big time. Now they are unprepared and unsuspecting of the war that's about to rain down on them. **


	2. Who else is back?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

**Note: I know that in the original timeline Reyna wasn't at Camp Jupiter at this point, but I've changed it for convenience's sake. Now instead of Percy and Annabeth being the ones who destroyed Circe's island where she lived, it was another group of demigods.**

**Warnings: very minor slash in this chapter, Octavian getting kicked to the curb, and lots of smirking…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So where to first?" Will asked his new boyfriend.<p>

Nico bit his lip, organizing his thoughts and trying to remember where everyone would be at this point in time.

Reyna and Jason would be at Camp Jupiter. Frank with his mom in Canada. Annabeth, Clarisse, the Stolls, Katie, Lacey, and some of the others at Camp Half-Blood. Percy and Grover at Nancy Academy. Leo and Piper…well, Leo was probably going from school to school and might be hard to find, but Nico knew that Piper had lived in the same beach house since she was eight. Thalia…may or not be a tree.

They both wondered if the people who had tied before the Olympian War started would have their memories, too. Bianca. Luke. Silena. Beckendorf. Zoe Nightshade. Ethan Nakamura. Lee. Michael…

"We'll call your father to see if he's back." Nico decided. "He would know if Artemis and possibly Hestia are, too. Then we'll go to my father, and hopefully we'll be able to pick up Hazel while we're there…" Nico furrowed his eyebrows, hoping that Hazel, at the very least, hadn't forgotten.

"No need." A voice said from behind them. They turned, startled, only to see Apollo and Artemis, along with the Hunters (which, fortunately, included both Zoe _and_ Thalia).

"Hey, cousin." Thalia said with a grin, coming forward and giving Nico a one-armed hug.

"You're not a Hunter anymore." Nico realized, seeing that she no longer had that silver glow.

"Not yet, anyway." Thalia agreed. "I woke up from my tree, a regular demigod again, and this isn't the time to sort that out."

Nico nodded in understanding, before bowing slightly to Zoe Nightshade, who was looking at him with curiosity. After all, the last time she had seen the Son of Hades, he was a young hyperactive boy without a care in the world.

He had certainly changed.

"Is my lovely stepmother back as well?" Nico asked hopefully.

"Well, she 'disappeared' the moment we got back, and Persephone was quickly thrown out of the Underworld with a set of divorce papers already signed by your father." Apollo said with a smirk.

'By the way, it's about time.' he told Will and Nico telepathically. The two blushed slightly.

"In others words, we would assume so." Artemis agreed, also smirking uncharacteristically. Persephone had been such a pain for her hunters during the war…damn nature goddess.

"Great." Nico said, and he meant that honestly. If the twins, his father, and stepmother were back, that boded well for the others.

"So, what were you planning to do first?" Thalia asked, sort of jealous that Nico's stepmother was so much better than her own. Then again, it wasn't like she gave a damn about her father Zeus, either…

"Well, after seeing if you all were back too, we were going to go to the Underworld and check on Lord Hades before getting Hazel out…"

"Though, now that I think about it, we should probably get Frank first." Nico said with a sad frown, remembering all too well how distraught his half-sister had been at her boyfriend's death. "At the moment he should be in Canada…"

"Then I can have Rach-uh, my current Oracle, I mean-send those at Camp Half-Blood on a few quests." Apollo said, shaking his head. "We'll have to see if Rachel is back, too."

"And my Hunters and I can visit Camp Jupiter to see if they remember." Artemis finished.

"Hopefully that little shit Octavian doesn't." Apollo muttered. He couldn't believe that kid was his legacy…

"Look at it this way, sir." Nico said with a smile. "You definitely have the power to 'fire' him from being the Augur. That would certainly lessen his influence."

"Good idea." Apollo said brightly, before snapping his fingers with a smirk. "He shouldn't be a problem anymore."

"Who did you choose to replace him?" Will asked his father curiously.

"My dear daughter Gwendolyn." The god of the sun answered with a proud smile. "Poetic justice, since he ran her through back when Perseus was at camp…"

"Good for her." Nico agreed, smirking as he thought about the facial expression Octavian probably had at that moment. Reyna and Jason were probably amused, too.

"Wait a minute, does anyone have any drachmas?" Thalia asked suddenly.

A few moments later, she called out to Fleecy, Iris' assistant, to connect her to Reyna and Jason at Camp Jupiter.

"Thalia! Nico! You guys are alive!" Jason said loudly when he them. Reyna looked up from her desk and quickly went over to him, beaming at Nico, who she saw as a little brother.

"And would I be right to assume that you two remember?" Nico asked, amused.

"Yes, we do." Reyna agreed, still smiling a bit. "So do a few of the others that are here, though not all of them. Frank and Hazel aren't here yet though."

"We know." Nico said with a sigh. "I hadn't heard about Hazel in the…original timeline…for about four or five more years. We'll pick up Frank and then go get her." The two praetors nodded.

"Have you found anyone else?" Reyna asked. In response, Nico beckoned the others in front of the mist, where the two Romans would be able to see them.

"Thank you, Lord Apollo." Jason said, bowing with a grin. "Octavian's face was hilarious." Reyna snorted in agreement.

"My pleasure." Apollo responded, grinning back at his favorite half-brother. That spot used to be held by Hermes, but…

Well, it was best not to dwell on that.

* * *

><p>Over the next few hours, the group put together their plan.<p>

They would split up, each going to see if certain people remembered, and bring them along if they did.

Apollo would check on Rachel and Frank.

Artemis and her Hunters would be at Camp Jupiter.

Nico and Will were going to get Bianca from the Lotus Hotel and Casino, before heading over to Percy's school to get Percy and Grover, before heading to Percy's old apartment to see if Sally was back as well. Then they would find go find Paul (since Sally hadn't married him yet) and check on him as well.

Thalia was going to be meeting Annabeth and Luke on the quest that Apollo had just sent them on, despite Chiron's protests that there were meant to be three people. The poor centaur didn't know what to do as over forty of his campers were suddenly issued quests by the god of prophecy himself.

Reyna and Jason would be sending out 'scouting parties' consisting of other Romans who were back, sending them to places they knew their future campers lived and getting them safely to camp. Jason would also be picking up Leo and Piper, along with Coach Hedge, hopefully...

This might take a while…

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	3. Gathering Some Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

**Inu Kage: I'll consider it, but no promises. There's only one of the 'previously evil' Olympians I know that I'll bring to the demigods' side at some point, and it isn't either of them.**

**Warning: reunions, fluff, etc.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Nico!" the Son of Hades and Will heard as they entered the Lotus Hotel and Casino.<p>

In a flash, Nico was tackled to the ground, being hugged tightly by a girl about twelve years old with black hair and a green cap.

"Bi…" Nico muttered, wide-eyed as he thanked Hades that his sister recognized him.

"I'm so sorry!" the Daughter of Hades sobbed, tears pouring down her face as she did her best to squeeze the life out of her now-older brother. "I-I didn't mean to leave you alone, I just-"

"Hush, Bi." Nico soothed his sister, petting her hair and hugging her back just as tightly. "I forgive you. Just please don't do it again…"

"I won't." Bianca swore, looking back up at her brother. He looked healthier now, but she remembered the state that he'd allowed himself to fall into after her death. Thank gods for…wait. She glanced at the blonde boy a few feet away, who was smiling fondly at Nico. Thank the gods for him.

"…Will, right?" Bianca guessed, trying to remember his name from her very short time at camp. She'd also seen him a few times watching Nico before she'd chosen rebirth."

"Yes. Will Solace, Son of Apollo." The boy offered her a grin as he shook her hand.

"Bianca di Angelo. Daughter of Hades." She introduced herself, though she was sure that he knew her name.

"It's nice to meet you." Will responded. "Now why don't we get out of here?"

"Gladly." Bianca agreed fervently. Now that she knew what this place was, it gave her the creeps. She had only stayed after she 'came back' because she'd noticed that Nico wasn't with her anymore and was hoping that he would come and find her.

She made to stand up, but squealed as her brother merely lifted her up gracefully, maneuvering her so that she was on his back. She automatically wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso, though she knew that he wouldn't let her fall.

"Nico, I can walk on my own." She protested, though the boys could tell that her heart wasn't in it. She was just glad that Nico wasn't shying away from physical contact with her, after she'd betrayed him like she had.

"I know." Nico assured her, though he didn't set her down.

With that, the trio walked out of the hotel.

Bianca tried to take in as much as she could, astounded by the lights and craziness. She hadn't really had the opportunity to get acclimated to the modern world, last time…

She glanced at her brother curiously as he led them to a dark alley.

"You never shadow-travelled before, did you?" Nico asked, turning his head and looking at her with a smirk.

'Uh oh.' Bianca's eyes widened as Nico and Will clasped hands and the three were suddenly enveloped in darkness.

* * *

><p>"Lord Apollo!" Frank gasped, surprised to see the sun god, much less in his Greek form.<p>

"Frank Zhang!" the god greeted with a grin, leaning against his sun chariot.

"Do you…well, do you know how-" Frank stuttered. He groaned inwardly at his stumbling.

"No, I don't." Apollo admitted, frowning slightly. He _was_ the god of knowledge and prophecy, after all, so it was just a bit disconcerting for him. "But, the others are waiting for us. Or they will be as they finish gathering everyone else, at least."

"Got it." Frank nodded, before hesitating and glancing back at his house. He saw his grandmother near one of the windows, muttering to herself as she glanced at the god knowingly. She had been surprised and pleased when she first saw Frank that morning, exclaiming that he had _finally_ grown into himself. His mother, Emily (and gods, wasn't it amazing to be able to see her alive again) had gaped at him, and cried when he told them what he'd been through.

"They can come with, I suppose." Apollo said, following Frank's gaze. The Son of Mars glanced at him in surprise. "Well, Percy's mom and stepdad will hopefully be joining us, so why not your family?"

Frank nodded with a grin, before going in to get his mom and grandmother.

* * *

><p>"What took you so long, Superboy?" Leo asked his best friend with a groan, accepting the offered hand as Jason hauled him up.<p>

"Sorry, it took a bit to get organized." Jason answered his best friend with a grin.

"Si, whatever." Leo muttered, eyes glazing over as he tried to figure out a way to get Calypso off of her island. He didn't have the Archimedes sphere or a crystal from Ogygia this time…

"Jason…" the Son of Jupiter heard a whisper, and he turned around quickly, recognizing the voice.

There she was. The love of his life. She looked as beautiful as ever, though for some reason she was holding herself differently. She definitely looks more dangerous than he remembered her being...before he'd died. His heart clenched as he realized _why_.

Piper stared at her previously-deceased boyfriend, tears pouring down her face and her hand over her mouth. When Jason smiled at her, she gasped, running into his arms and burrowing her face in his shirt.

"Oh gods, Jase…" she cried, probably ruining his purple Camp Jupiter t-shirt with her tears.

Neither of them cared.

"We're okay, Pipes." Jason reassured her, hugging his girlfriend closer. "I'm okay."

She pulled away just enough to wipe her tears away before leaning up and kissing him.

Five minutes later, Leo came out of his thoughts, and blinked at his two best friends. "Um, guys…is this really the time?"

The two separated with a laugh.

"Shut it, Repair Boy." Piper said with a grin. Leo put his hands up in surrender, smirking.

* * *

><p>Chiron gaped in disbelief, trying to figure out what was happening. The Oracle had actually <em>walked<em> down to the dining pavilion during lunch, and had issued about three quarters of the campers on quests, and despite his protests (there hadn't been a quest in _years_!), Apollo himself had come and insisted on it. Many of those campers had also looked at him mournfully, though he had no idea why.

As if all of _that_ wasn't weird enough, the mummy that had housed the Oracle had then shriveled into a fine dust, and the green mist sapped out of the mummy, blowing into the wind.

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Jackson?" Nico called out hesitantly, poking his head through the doorway of the apartment that he'd traced Percy and Sally's auras too.<p>

"What?!" a voice barked, and Nico blinked in surprise as an utterly disgusting man (and smelly, the trio thought, all wrinkling their noses) came lumbering towards them.

"Oh, Nico!" Sally said, suddenly appearing as she looked at the kids with a warm smile. She turned to her 'husband'. "Go back to your game, I'll take care of this."

The man grunted before retreating back to the living room, glaring at them all suspiciously.

When she saw that he was gone, Sally came forward, wrapping Will in a tight hug, and then paused as she saw Bianca still on Nico's back. "You must be Nico's sister!" she greeted with a smile. "I'm Percy's mom, Sally Jackson."

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am." Bianca greeted shyly, shaking the kind woman's hand.

"Oh, none of that ma'am business, it's Sally." The woman said with a wink, before she called upstairs. "Percy, come down! You'll never guess who's here!"

* * *

><p>Rachel Elizabeth Dare grinned as the green mist was absorbed back into her body. She'd felt so…empty without it. Visions swam through her mind as the Oracle accepted her again, and she knew that she was not the only one who remembered.<p>

Her eyes took on a determined glint as she saw Nico's words to Will (she was ecstatic that they were finally together, it had taken them long enough).

Things most certainly _would_ change.

They would make sure of it.

She grinned as she saw dawn approaching, and with it, her patron. She quickly back everything that she thought she might need (including a certain blue plastic hairbrush), before sitting down to wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


End file.
